


Are you gonna arrest me officer?

by Voldemort



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemort/pseuds/Voldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gonna arrest me officer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teday).



> Art fill from this http:// indecent-drawer.tumblr.com/image/27769675986, and as promised, posted here for better viewing.

Derek is doing his routine check on the quieter side of the neighbourhood. It isn't that bad, town this small don't get much criminal activities, especially since the great influx of recruits several years ago. Stray criminals usually are apprehended quickly, they just have that many capable manpower to spare.

On normal days though, it's mostly just patrols and the occasional domestic spat and teenagers making a racket on areas such as these. They've been receiving calls exactly because of the latter, which is why Derek is here.

He drives around for a while but he sees none of these boys. Derek isn't worried, these boys are troublemakers but they're harmless really, they're just really bored. There aren't many things to do for a teenager in Beacon Hills, trust him, he knows. After double checking that they're aren't there, Derek's ready to get back to the station and call it a night. Derek's already in the hot seat with his love at home, he's been late for the last couple of weeks and Stiles isn't happy with him. Coming home early might gain him some love points with the missus. _Hopefully._

He reverses out of the alleyway and that is when he sees him. He's standing underneath the streetlamp, shadows from his hoodie hides his face from view. Derek knows he's looking directly at him though, he can feel the weight of his stare on his face. He rolls down the window and shines his torchlight at him, “Hey! Whatchu doing there?” before he can properly see his face, hoodie guy bolts away into one of the dark alleys. “Shit, stupid motherfucki...,” Derek hastily grabs his gun and runs out of the cruiser and follows his trail. He stops when he gets to a dead end corner, few large trash cans are shoved on both walls, and the light from the moon barely illuminate the place up. He cautiously nears the metal box, pointing both his gun and flashlight to every crook and cranny he can reach, just in case hoodie guy is hiding inside or behind one of it.

So absorbed with looking ahead he doesn't see another opening on his right, the space curves out into a small alley barely big enough to stretch two arms side by side. Derek only has a split second to be aware of the presence behind him before he is pulled by the back of his shirt. It's only because of shock that he's able to be manhandled against the wall. Derek is good though, fact is, he's the best around in town, he doesn't let himself be helpless a second more, he pushes his assailant against the opposite wall, pressing hard until he's sure hoodie guy won't be able to escape.

By the end of the struggle, they are both breathing harshly and Derek can feel his hot breath fanning his throat. A small chuckle throws him off, and he frowns. This is definitely not a situation that warrants any humour, from him and much less from hoodie guy. Another thing that's bothering him is the niggling feeling at the back of his head that something is not quite right here. He pulls back a little, making sure there's a minimal space in between their faces, just enough for him to look at hoodie guy's face. The moonlight was faint, the hoodie shadowing his face makes it even more difficult to see so Derek yanks it back. And _gasps._

“Are you going to arrest me officer?” It's Stiles, hoodie guy is Stiles. Derek seems to find difficulty computing the fact that his long time boyfriend is in front of him, smiling his sassy smirk Derek loves so much and being all coy. Noting his confusion, Stiles smirk grows into a feral grin and he grabs the collars of his shirt, closing the distance between their noses and leaving an inch between their lips. “I said, are you gonna arrest me officer _Derek_?”

Derek catches on quickly after that. He presses his body along Stiles', his mouth nearing until it presses lightly on his. “Depends,” he mouths with a thrust of his hips, knowing instantly that Stiles' gets off on it cause he certainly can feel his hard length on his thigh, his own cock already following the same track, “Whether you did something wrong. Did you? Have you been a _naughty_ boy Stiles?” he noses along his jaw until he reaches to his ear, licking his way in and biting at his lobe.

Stiles moans and throws his head back to the wall, dislodging Derek's teeth but on the other hand baring his pale neck instead, which Derek makes his next target. They are already grinding at this point, the pressure and the catch of the fabric makes it feel so good. Stiles' moans louder as he reaches where his neck joins his shoulder, sucking hard enough to form a bruise to replace the fading one from few days ago. “Derek, fuck Der,” his voice comes as a hoarse whisper, the voice Derek knows from experience means he's so desperate for it.

Stiles places his hands on his shoulders and uses it as leverage to hoist his legs around his waist, hooking his feet together behind him while Derek automatically grabs his ass, the new position slotting their hips together better. The pressure of his seams against his dick felt _so so_ good, and with Derek’s own grinding on him makes it a thousand times hotter than it should be. Stiles leans down and breathes hotly into his ear, “You don’t know how hot you make me every time you have your uniform on,” he laughs soundlessly and it sends a huff of air to his nape, Derek shivers, “Did you know I had to jack off on the bed every morning as soon as you go off to work. Wishing that you’d walk back in to find me on the bed fisting my dick with three fingers inside me, moaning like a dirty slut for your cock. Mornings when I’m still wet is the best; I don’t even have to move to get lube, just stick my fingers in and I’d-come-just-like-that,” he emphasises each word with a push of his hips.

“Fuck Stiles, you fucking cock- tease,” he mutters under his breath, unfastening his pants along with Stiles’, wasting no time getting their dicks out in one hand and jerking it furiously. Derek knows they don’t have enough to do this properly but this is enough to take the edge off until they get home. He tightens his grip, increasing his tempo and letting his calluses work their magic. He knows Stiles is close, he’s no longer quietly gasping, he’s emitting pathetic mewls Stiles does when he’s about to cum, he just needs that extra push. A push in the form of Derek reaching pass his loose waistband and squeezing his butt.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Mr Stilinski apparently has sensitive bottom, as Derek found out the first time he accidentally gave the luscious butt a squeeze and Stiles accidentally moaned. That fact also leads to their first kiss and here they are, humping in a dark alley like horny buggers they are. The squeeze does the trick every time, seconds right after Stiles is spurting hot cum into his hand and as per norm, Derek follows.

He slowly unlatch Stiles’ legs from around his waist and let him lean against the wall weakly, while he tries to make them at least decent enough for public again, though no one can mistake the well fucked-out face Stiles is sporting right now. He is about to wipe away the remaining cum clinging to his hand but Stiles stops him.

“This is mine, I worked hard for it,” he spreads his fingers apart and proceeded to lick every drop, his eyes never leaving Derek’s. He finishes off with a final suck off his index finger, giving him a show with a brief bob of his head. It seems impossible but Derek’s getting hard again, but Derek’s isn’t really surprised. When you have a seemingly innocent yet surprisingly slutty boyfriends like Stiles, it’s expected that you’d be a walking Viagra commercial.

Derek strengthens his resolve and stands his ground, “I’m going to head back to the station and you. You are going to get your ass back home, get naked on the bed and get yourself wet enough for me when I get back to you. And you are going to show me exactly what my uniform did to you in the morning, do you understand?”

Stiles smiles so wide it prompts Derek to break his composure and smile a little back, he leans over and gives him a small kiss and a little lick as he moves back. He walks out but stops after a few steps, he looks back over his shoulder, gives him a flirty wink and a little shake of his ass, “Make it good for me officer, and I’ll blow your mind.”

 

 

 


End file.
